


Night Sky

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew relaxes after a day at the festival, and Aila takes a moment to watch the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

They had spent another day at the festival, and there was some time left before dinner plans for tonight. The Sei-Reiji tournament team and their supporters had decided to wander to the area near the water for a while, and Aila took the opportunity to sit down on a bench. She enjoyed her remaining snacks while watching the sky turn dark. It wasn’t all that late, not even 7 PM yet, but the sun was setting. Nothing unusual, unless one happened to be Finnish. The fact that it got dark so early in the evening during summer had taken a little while of getting used to.

She turned to look at the rest of crew, amused at the sight of Rinko trying to get Sei and China to go for a ‘romantic walk’ or whatever she was calling it. This of course left Reiji to loom over in her direction, and she sighed, failing to finish her snacks before Reiji managed to grab one of the last remaining sweets she had. He ate it happily as he sat down next to her.

"So what’s on your mind anyway?" He asked, apparently not too interested in Rinko’s little scene. Rinko of course was quick to try dragging Sei and China away from them so Reiji and Aila would get some time together. Aila did her best to ignore her; it wasn’t like Reiji knew anything about being romantic.

"I, ah. Just thinking about how it sometimes feels a little odd that it gets dark at this hour, that’s all," she replied, looking up at the sky.

Reiji turned to look at her. “What do you mean?” He asked. “Doesn’t it always get dark around this time over here? I’m pretty sure it does, as far as I’ve noticed, not that I really keep that good a track of time.”

"Oh, that’s not it," Aila explained. "Back in my home country, during summer it’d still be light outside at this hour. It’s up north, so in the summer the days are really long, and it doesn’t get very dark during the night either." She watched as stars lit up and smiled a little. "Sure, in exchange the winter days are shorter and there isn’t much daylight, but there’s a reason they call it the land of the midnight sun. At this hour, there would still be daylight for hours, and it wouldn’t get dark for more than a few hours during the night."

"Huh. That sounds kind of cool," Reiji said, appearing a little surprised. "I’ve never seen anything like that. Daylight, at midnight? Doesn’t happen where I’m from. It always gets dark at the same time in Arian." He leaned back and looked a little thoughtful. "So what of it, are you feeling homesick maybe?" He asked with a grin.

Aila shook her head. “Not in a million years,” she said then sighed. “Well, I might miss some food that you can’t get from here. But it’s a hundred times better staying here with everyone. I don’t miss living alone.” She looked at Reiji. “Why are you asking anyway? Maybe you’re the one who’s homesick.”

"Gimme a break," Reiji replied. "I’ll go home when I go home. Got a tournament to win, here." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "But your home country does sound like a pretty fun place." Aila rolled her eyes at the ‘fun’ bit, but Reiji didn’t seem to notice. "This world really has some weird things. It’s been great, so not like I can complain." He looked around then went thoughtful again. "But why are we sitting here anyway? Waiting for them to get done with that?"

Somewhere on the side, Rinko succeeded in her attempt of making Sei and China go for a walk. Aila looked at them for a moment then back at Reiji. “oh, I thought I’d admire the stars for a little since we have the opportunity.” She glanced at the others again then leaned closer to Reiji. “Alternatively?” She added with a lower tone of voice. “If we sit here and act like we’re doing something, she’ll leave us alone.”

Reiji, who definitely knew Rinko better, turned to look at her direction; thankfully, she was still busy stalking her son. “Well, that’s a good point actually.” He replied with a grin. “Yep, the stars are sure looking fine tonight!”

If Reiji didn’t know anything about being romantic, at least it wasn’t that hard to get him to play along, Aila thought to herself and smiled.


End file.
